


it wouldn't be a party without you

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Taekwoon can't sleep.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2019 party!





	it wouldn't be a party without you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [vixxmas prompt](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2145.html?thread=185185#cmt185185) "Neo. Body shots."

Taekwoon can’t sleep. It’s his first night alone after Hakyeon’s last vacation and even though he can hear Hakyeon’s voice telling him there’s nothing wrong with it he can’t help but feel a little pathetic that he’s missing his boyfriend to the point of not being able to sleep.

He turns around in a bed that feels to big for himself now and reaches for his phone. The screen unlocks under his finger and the phone comes to live in the darkness of the room, the brightness too making Taekwoon squint a little until the screen itself adapts. He’s not even sure what he’s going to do, truly, scrolling through his apps, searching for something.

Something that is not sending messages to Hakyeon to read the next afternoon, that is.

His prayers are answered in the shape of a notification.

*

Taekwoon scrolls through the pictures on his phone, not really sure if he has seen any of them before. He remembers the day they were taken, sure, but he’s seeing these pictures for the first time now. He wonders how that happened.

*

Here’s what Taekwoon remembers:

A movie night that had been postponed too long.

A terrible movie choice that gave the kids even worse ideas. Like running to the store to buy some snacks and coming back with bags full of drinks.

Like mixing those drinks just for the fun of it.

Hakyeon and him watching the kids play from the side, Hakyeon looking at them fondly. Enjoying them having fun.

Going to bed with the living room being a disaster, but feeling warm and happy and waking up the same way.

*

Taekwoon smiles when he arrives to a collection of close ups of the things they invented that night, most of them terrible. There are things that Taekwoon would not recommend to his worst enemy and some of those drinks are definitely on that list.

It’s a good memory, though.

And then, a video.

*

After all this time, the images playing on his phone are something Taekwoon was convinced it was something he only dreamed about.

But as the video plays, everything comes back to him, all at once.

*

Here’s what Taekwoon doesn’t remember:

Someone searching for fun games to drink all of the good creations they were making.

The way Hakyeon had stilled when someone suggested “body shots” enthusiastically. How he had turned to him and asked.

“That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

Taekwoon would have said yes to anything Hakyeon asked, but saying no to Hakyeon with the way he was looking at him is absolutely impossible.

Except.

“I’m not drinking any of the things they have made,” Taekwoon said, teasing back and not realizing what he was walking himself into.

“Well I guess I’ll have to try them on you.”

Hakyeon walking to the kids, not aware of what had happened yet, too focused on their own research, asking for something without alcohol.

“We’ll need to remember that, you know.”

Their groans when he asked for a shot glass and his true intentions dawned on them.

Sanghyuk’s mutter of “do you think he’ll really dare to?”

The way they had looked at each other in aprehensión, the danger of irreplaceable corneas before them.

Hakyeon pulling him up with him, away from the couch and onto an empty wall. The hard surface doing more to support him than his own legs.

Hakyeon sliding close, bottle in hand, a man on a mission.

(Taekwoon was so happy to be the mission, just then)

*

The video ended with a choir of groans and a blurry image, and Taekwoon could not help but laugh when it happened.

He lays down in bed, back in the dark with the phone on the nightstand, but unlike before, there’s a smile on his face now.

Taekwoon takes a moment to remember what was not recoded, the memory fresh now, and his skin tingles where he remembers Hakyeon licking, the way his hands had kept him there, unable to move.

Taekwoon has never been an expert, but he doesn’t remember feeling any salt on him.

It’s fun how memory works, how he did not remember any of this minués ago and all he can do now is close his eyes and remember the sensations his body does remember.

It’s fun because now he can’t wait to give Hakyeon a very private concert, and maybe, _maybe_ , return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
